Lettres à Rose
by Asadal
Summary: Après le départ de Rose, le Docteur lui avoue ses sentiments... par des lettres qui ne lui parviendront jamais. Enfin il ne faut jamais dire jamais, n'est-ce-pas?
1. Chapter 1  TU ME MANQUES

**TITRE - LETTRE A ROSE **

Disclaimer – Tous les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement – Cette fic se situe en fin de saison 2.

Note de l'auteur – Malgré le départ de David Tennant de la série, je n'arrive toujours pas décrocher du Docteur 10, ou plutôt du couple 10/Rose. Donc voilà une One Shot où j'imagine notre cher Docteur coucher par écrit les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Rose et qu'il n'a jamais pu exprimer à vive voix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

_Chère Rose, tendre Rose, bien-aimée Rose…_

_Ces mots… Tous ces mots que j'ai maintes fois rêvé de te dire mais qui n'ont jamais pu franchir mes lèvres… Si à présent j'ose les mettre par écrit, c'est parce que je sais que tes yeux ne se poseront jamais sur ces lignes._

_C'est risible, n'est-ce-pas. Moi qui adore parler, parler et encore parler, de tout et de rien, aussi bien des mystères de l'Univers que des banalités du quotidien, je perds la voix lorsqu'il s'agit de mes sentiments pour toi. Alors que sur le papier il vient si facilement… Ce "je t'aime" qui te serait parvenu sans problème ce jour-là, sur la baie du Méchant Loup, si par manque de courage je n'avais pas autant tergiversé en débitant des futilités._

_J'aurais pu aisément te rejoindre sur cette plage. Je le pourrais, même maintenant, si au lieu d'un soleil j'en brûlais une dizaine, une centaine, une galaxie entière. La tentation est grande, surtout quand le silence dans le Tardis me pèse. Ce qui me retient, c'est toi et la vision que tu as de moi. Tu me prends pour un sauveur des mondes, un héros qui se sacrifie pour le bonheur des autres, alors que je ne suis rien de tout cela. Et j'ai peur que tu voies mon vrai visage, celui d'un vieil imbécile qui regrette après coup et qui est tenté de commettre une énorme bêtise pour réparer ses erreurs._

_30 jours selon ma ligne temporelle… Ou plus précisément 728 heures 37 minutes et 41 secondes se sont écoulés depuis que tu t'es retrouvée de l'autre côté de cette barrière infranchissable que l'Univers a osé dresser entre nous. J'y ai posé ma joue, tu sais, sur ce maudit mur d'une blancheur blafarde, dans l'espoir insensé de t'entendre une dernière fois, tout en se rendant parfaitement compte de l'impossibilité d'une pareille chose. Et pourtant, sur le désespoir du moment, j'ai eu l'impression que me parvenait de loin le son de ta voix, de tes cris en pleurs._

_Y-a-tu, toi aussi, posé ta joue baignée de larmes? As-tu hurlé mon nom, frappé de tes poings rageurs ce bloc de matière froid et insensible qui nous séparait? As-tu…_

La main du Docteur s'arrêta, légèrement tremblante. Les émotions le submergeaient, menaçant à tout instant de le plonger dans une folie dont il ne se relèverait pas. Peut-être même était-ce déjà fait…

Il eut un rire sans joie. Tout ceci était indigne d'un Seigneur du Temps. Tous ces regrets et cet apitoiement sur soi-même… Bien qu'il ait une bonne excuse. Au cours de sa longue vie qui s'étendait au-delà des 900 ans, avait-il déjà autant souffert de la perte d'une de ses compagnes de voyage? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir, d'autant plus qu'il était injuste de traiter Rose de simple compagne. Car elle était… Elle était…

Il considéra longuement les lignes qu'il venait d'écrire. A quoi bon tout ce bla-bla, alors que quelques mots suffisaient pour exprimer ses sentiments envers elle.

Il leva à nouveau la plume blanche, cette plume du 51ème siècle dont l'encre restait indélébile pendant plus de 1000 ans. Et il écrivit une phrase, une seule, pour clore cette lettre que jamais Rose ne recevrait.

_Rose, tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour._

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur – Oui, je sais, c'est très gnan gnan, mais c'est fait pour. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit une fic après avoir regardé les deux dernières épisodes de la saison 2 et pleuré pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. J'écrirai la suite, quand j'aurai le temps.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  RIEN QUE TON NOM

** Chapitre 2 **

Disclaimer - Les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement - Cela se déroule au milieu de la saison 3.

Note de l'auteur - Une deuxième lettre du Docteur. Avec Martha en prime.

* * *

><p>Martha se retint pour ne pas pousser un cri de frustration. Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'elle tournait en rond à la recherche de la bibliothèque. A croire que le Tardis faisait exprès de la perdre, déplaçant les couloirs et changeant l'emplacement des pièces. Un vrai jeu de labyrinthe, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'y participer.<p>

Elle poussa un soupir, se forçant au calme. L'étrange boîte bleue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et ceci était sa manière de l'exprimer. Et elle croyait en deviner la raison: Rose, cette bonne vieille Rose. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez stressant de voir le Docteur traîner derrière lui le fantôme de son ancienne compagne - enfin façon de parler, puisque cette dernière était vivante - il fallait que ce fichu vaisseau y mette aussi du sien!

Pour la énième fois, Martha ouvrit l'une des portes qui se présentaient devant elle pour y jeter un coup d'oeil: ce n'était pas encore ça... Elle allait la refermer et essayer une autre lorsqu'elle s'interrompit. Cette pièce était différente des autres. Bien sûr, chacune des pièces dans le Tardis était unique en son genre. Seulement elles avaient toutes un point en commun, c'était d'être plus bizarres les unes que les autres, comme par exemple la piscine qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ou encore la salle de gym où la gravité était inversée. Mais celle-ci détonnait par sa normalité. Curieuse, Martha y entra.

C'était une sorte de petit salon qui respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Un piano droit d'un noir de jais trônait en son milieu, à coté duquel reposait un étui à violon. Quelques tableaux accrochés au mur attirèrent également son attention: des peintures aux paysages fabuleux, d'une beauté presque irréelle, réalisées par une main de maître. Peut-être était-ce celle du Docteur, à voir le chevalet qui traînait dans un coin. Des livres étaient éparpillés ça et là, déparant quelque peu la sérénité des lieux. Certains étaient empilés auprès du tabouret du piano, d'autres posés sur la table basse accompagnant un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable.

Bien. Elle n'avait plus besoin de partir à la recherche de la bibliothèque perdue. Cet endroit serait parfait pour tuer le temps, pendant que le Docteur était occupé à réparer dieu-sait-quoi dans la salle de pilotage. Elle s'assit donc dans le fauteuil et allait saisir le premier volume de la pile lorsqu'elle remarqua que deux post-its de couleur différente était collés dessus. Celui en bleu disait:

_ Roose Tyleeer! Je te le répète: remets-les à leur place après les avoir lus! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à ranger derrière toi! _

Sur le deuxième, en rose celui-là, elle pouvait lire:

_ Arrêtez-de ronchonner, Docteur. On dirait ma mère... _

Martha sourit, désabusée, devant cette preuve de complicité qui avait lié - et qui liait toujours - le Seigneur du Temps et son ex-compagne. Décidément, où qu'elle aille, elle ne pouvait échapper à l'ombre de Rose. La jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le visage semblait hanter le Tardis, sa présence se faisant ressentir dans les moindres recoins.

Puis son regard tomba sur une plume blanche qui dépassait d'un carnet à reliure de cuir. Drôle de marque-page. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Un journal?

Sans trop réfléchir, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit là où la plume en séparait les pages...

* * *

><p><em> Je me demande comment se passent tes journées, Rose. Elles sont bien remplies, je suppose, partagées entre ta famille et ton travail à Torchwood. Pas de repos pour Rose Tyler, défenseur de la Terre! Surtout quand ta mère est dans les parages... Non, je plaisante, Jackie. <em>

_ Moi je continue à voyager à bord du Tardis. Sans jamais m'arrêter. Sans jamais me retourner. Courir sans cesse, encore et toujours. Combattre les Daleks et piéger quelques anges pleureurs... Tout cela afin d'oublier, Rose, que tu n'es plus à mes côtés. _

_ Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il suffit d'un instant de répit, d'un moment de silence pour que ton image vienne s'imposer en moi. Et on dirait que même les aliens se sont donnés le mot pour me rappeler ton absence. Comme cette Carrionite - une race que tu aurais qualifiée de sorcière - qui a essayé d'envahir l'Angleterre élisabéthaine. _

_ Elle a voulu me déstabiliser en me parlant de toi. Entendre ton nom dans la bouche d'une autre, d'une ennemie, alors qu'il est gravé en lettres de feu au plus profond de mon être, a fait battre mes deux cœurs à un rythme effréné. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis senti vivant, tellement vivant... _

_ Rien que ton nom, ma chère Rose. Voilà les effets que tu as sur moi. _

* * *

><p>Martha fronça les sourcils: les pages étaient recouvertes de glyphes incompréhensibles. Était-ce écrit dans la langue maternelle du Docteur? Pourtant, il lui avait bien expliqué que le Tardis traduisait automatiquement toutes les langues.<p>

Et elle comprit. C'était cette satanée boîte, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle lise ce carnet, qui contenait sans doute les pensées du Gallifréen.

- Mais il ne me parle jamais de lui-même, marmonna-t-elle, déçue. Tu pourrais me laisser y jeter un coup d'oeil, rien qu'une fois...

Puis elle pouffa, amusée par le comique de la situation: elle était en train de s'adresser au vaisseau comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne. Bien qu'il soit une entité vivante selon l'affirmation de son pilote, il était incapable de lui répondre. Du moins à vive voix.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de refermer le carnet, les dernières lignes devinrent soudainement lisibles. Prise par surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Le temps atténue les souffrances, dit-on. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, et pourtant. Ta perte, Rose, a laissé sur mon âme une marque au fer rouge dont je ressens la brûlure à chaque seconde qui passe. Ma plus terrible blessure... Qu'un millénaire ne saurait effacer... Je ne veux pas, non, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'efface et tombe dans l'oubli... _

- Les grandes douleurs sont souvent muettes, n'est-ce-pas, Docteur? murmura Martha, le coeur pincé.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle savait que Rose lui manquait, elle se doutait qu'il l'aimait, mais à ce point, c'était un véritable appel au secours. Quelques rares moments mis à part, lui qui était toujours d'un enthousiasme à faire peur, en lançant à tout-va des "ha!" et des "allons-y!"... Maintenant qu'elle voyait ce qui se cachait sous sa bonne humeur apparente, elle était partagée entre la compassion pour le Seigneur du Temps et la jalousie envers celle qui n'était plus là.

Le Tardis était plongé dans le silence... Un silence qui, aux oreilles de Martha, sonnait comme un "je t'avais prévenu" mêlé à une pointe de satisfaction qu'elle trouvait plus qu'agaçante.

Rose et le Tardis. Le Tardis et Rose. Coincée entre les deux, elle n'avait aucune chance. Non, pas la moindre.

Zut, zut et rezut!

* * *

><p>Absorbé par la réparation du circuit 23 alpha 7, le Docteur ne s'aperçut de la présence de Martha que lorsque celle-ci passa tout près de lui, le bruit de ses pas trahissant une irritation mal contenue.<p>

- Ah, Martha! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en ôtant le tournevis sonique de la bouche. Encore une heure, et nous pourrons partir... Mais où allez-vous?

- Dehors, répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement. Prendre l'air.

- Non, je vous le déconseille. Nous sommes sur Kirshet'sco, une planète en pleine période...

La porte claqua avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir la phrase.

- ...glaciaire, termina-t-il tout de même, interloqué par la soudaine colère de son amie.

Aussitôt après, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer la jeune femme à qui deux secondes à l'extérieur avaient suffi pour être complètement frigorifiée. Elle lança un regard furibond au Gallifréen, qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avant de lâcher d'une voix à peine audible:

- ...Quoi?

Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle? Elle n'avait qu'à l'écouter jusqu'au bout, au lieu de sortir en trombe. Où était-ce autre chose qui l'avait mise en colère?

- Tout ça, c'est de votre faute! vociféra-t-elle.

- Quoi?

Sans autre explication, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs du Tardis, laissant le Docteur planté là, sidéré par cet éclat qui n'avait aucune raison d'être.

- Quoi...? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur - Ai-je exagéré les sentiments de ce cher Docteur? Oui, certainement. Mais c'est là tout l'intérêt des fanfictions. Pauvre Martha... Pourtant, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien. Si, si, je vous assure. <p>


	3. Chapter 3  NOUS POURRIONS LA RAMENER

** Chapitre 3 **

Disclaimer - Les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement - Cette fic se situe à la dernière épisode de la saison 3, quand le Docteur est prisonnier à bord du Vaillant.

Note de l'auteur - J'apprécie énormément le duo formé par le Docteur 10 et John Simm en Maître. Chacune de leur confrontation dans la série est un véritable bijou.

J'ai trouvé cette OS un peu longue, alors je l'ai coupée en deux. La suite donc dans le chapitre 4.

* * *

><p>Cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, le Docteur était devant la baie vitrée du pont principal du Vaillant, placé là par son tortionnaire qui voulait lui faire admirer son oeuvre. Et il gardait les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'était devenue cette Terre naguère si belle: un véritable enfer, ravagé par la mégalomanie d'un Seigneur du Temps devenu fou.<p>

Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à le haïr. Non seulement ils étaient les derniers représentants du Gallifrey, mais aussi des amis d'enfance. Avant qu'il ne subisse l'initiation et ne soit obligé de contempler la vraie nature du Temps, celui qui à présent se faisait appeler le Maître était un petit garçon attachant qui passait des heures à inventer des jeux auxquels ils jouaient ensemble. C'est pourquoi le Docteur ne renonçait pas à l'espoir de réussir un jour à le guérir de cette folie qui le rongeait, lui permettant de retrouver son ami d'autrefois.

Des bruits de pas légers, presque sautillants, se firent entendre derrière lui, annonçant l'arrivée du Maître. Avait-il trouvé de nouvelles tortures à lui infliger?

Celui-ci se mit à lui adresser la parole avec l'enthousiasme désarmant d'un enfant qui aurait découvert un nouveau jouet.

- Ah, mon cher Docteur! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Hmm, toujours grognon? Tiens, je t'ai apporté quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral!

Un bruissement de feuille incita le Docteur à ouvrir les yeux. Le Maître avait déposé sur ses genoux un dessin au fusain représentant une jeune femme débordant de vie. Son visage rayonnant affichait un sourire espiègle, prête à tout instant à lancer une pique dévastatrice. C'était Rose, qu'il avait dessinée dans un grand moment de solitude, après s'être réveillé pour la énième fois de son cauchemar mettant en scène les événements du Canary Wharf.

Le Maître avait sans doute mis la main dessus en fouillant le Tardis. Dans ce cas, il devait également être en possession du carnet. Ce dernier était rempli de dizaine et de dizaine de lettres, toutes adressées à Rose, et qui étaient devenues au fil du temps une bouée de sauvetage l'empêchant de sombrer définitivement.

- C'est ta compagne d'avant cette Martha Jones, n'est-ce-pas? Joli brin de fille. Elle manque un peu de classe à mon goût, mais d'après ce que je lis ici, elle a d'autres qualités qui compensent largement cela.

Le Docteur ne dit mot, se contentant de fixer l'image qu'il avait devant lui.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un incorrigible romantique, jubila son geôlier. "Ma plus terrible blessure... Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'efface et tombe dans l'oubli", tsss. Vouloir continuer à souffrir, vraiment... Qui relève de la psychiatrie maintenant, hein, Docteur?

N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, le Maître tourna plusieurs pages avant de l'aiguillonner à nouveau sur un ton moqueur.

- Ah, la voilà! C'est celle-là que je préfère! Celle où tu mentionnes Martha!

* * *

><p><em> Sur cette plage, Rose, je t'avais dit que je voyagerai seul. Eh bien je dois t'avouer que depuis quelque temps j'ai à bord une passagère régulière, une certaine Martha Jones: intelligente, intrépide, généreuse. En fait, elle m'a sauvé la vie, et en guise de remerciement je lui ai proposé un voyage, un unique voyage qui s'est rapidement transformé en quelque chose de plus permanente. Elle m'a forcé la main, Rose. Enfin non, disons qu'elle a insisté. Enfin, juste un peu. Enfin... <em>

_ Oh, et puis à quoi bon de mentir. J'ai voulu qu'elle reste car j'avais besoin que quelqu'un se tienne à mes côtés. Avoir une amie avec qui je peux parler et partager mes aventures. Cela me permet d'ignorer pour un temps cette douleur sourde que me cause ta perte. _

- Martha sait-elle qu'elle sert juste de bouche-trou dans cette histoire? ironisa le Maître, les yeux pétillants d'une joie malsaine.

- C'est faux, se défendit le Docteur, sortant pour la première fois de son mutisme. Je la considère comme une...

- ...Une amie très chère? Intelligente, intrépide et généreuse, comme tu le dis si bien dans tes écrits? Une camarade loyale, n'est-ce-pas, avec qui il ne se passera jamais rien? Mais Docteur, c'est là la définition même du bouche-trou.

_ Cependant elle n'est pas toi. Elle ne sera jamais toi. Rien ni personne, Rose, ne pourra combler le vide que tu a laissé en moi. Parce que... Parce que..._

_...En me rencontrant, tu m'as sauvé. Et je ne parle pas de cette acrobatie qui a permis de vaincre la conscience Nestene. Tu as sorti mon âme de la noirceur du désespoir dans lequel m'avait jeté la Guerre du Temps. Ton humanité a apaisé la colère qui grondait en moi, le dégoût que m'inspirait mes actes. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie, Rose. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu... _

_ Et tu m'a sauvé une nouvelle fois sur le Satellite Cinq, face aux Daleks. Tu as refusé que je te mette en sécurité, tu as refusé de baisser les bras. En risquant la mort, tu as regardé dans le cœur du Tardis. Puis tu es venue à mon secours et as mené à ma place le combat que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner. _

_ Le Méchant Loup. Pour toujours et à jamais. _

* * *

><p>- Je te comprends, Docteur. La comparaison ne tient pas entre ces deux-là. Une humaine qui n'hésite pas à absorber le vortex du Temps, ça ne court pas les rues. Dommage que tu l'aies perdue...<p>

Un mince sourire flotta sur les lèvres décharnées du Docteur. Oui, elle n'était plus là et pour une fois, il s'en réjouissait. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir subir une telle situation.

Puis le Maître susurra:

- Mais tu pourrais la faire revenir.


	4. Chapter 4  NOUS POURRIONS LA RAMENER

** Chapitre 4 - suite **

D'un geste sec, le Maître tourna le fauteuil roulant pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il s'accroupit et posa le front contre celui du Docteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et il se mit à chuchoter d'une voix mortellement séductrice, d'où toute trace de moquerie s'était envolée.

- Ensemble, nous pourrions la ramener. Toutes ces niaiseries que tu débites dans ce carnet ne montrent qu'une seule chose: tu as besoin d'elle. Et moi j'ai besoin de toi... en tant que spectateur. Toute oeuvre, aussi grandiose soit-elle, ne prend tout son sens que lorsqu'on a un public à sa hauteur pour l'admirer.

Il sembla au Docteur que le Maître exprimait à sa façon tordue la peur de se retrouver seul, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis et ce même vis-à-vis de soi-même. Pourquoi sinon, essaierait-il d'obtenir la collaboration d'un ennemi réduit à l'impuissance?

- Alors lève le verrou temporel posé au Tardis, et ramenons-la. Je règnerai sur l'Univers, et toi, tu pourras de nouveau être à ses côtés. Tu pourras même voyager avec elle, si ça te chante. A condition bien sûr, que tu promettes de ne plus te mettre en travers de mon chemin. C'est une proposition plus que généreuse, tu ne crois pas?

La ramener... La revoir de nouveau... Voyager main dans la main, comme autrefois et au diable le sort de l'Univers, qui après tout n'avait pas été d'un grand secours lorsque Rose s'était fait aspirer par le Void.

L'idée était tentante, si tentante que c'en était effrayant. Mais...

- Non.

Le Maître recula et arrangea amicalement la veste quelque peu froissée du Docteur avant de poursuivre.

- Au fond, tu as raison. Nous risquerions de faire voler en éclat les deux mondes et ce ne sont pas sur des morceaux de l'Univers que j'ai envie de régner. Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'aller la chercher juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre ta précédente incarnation?

Le visage du Maître s'était illuminé d'un sourire quasi-enfantin, qui rappelait irrésistiblement l'expression qu'il affichait lorsqu'étant enfant, il inventait des jeux abracadabrants, au grand dam des adultes.

- Au risque d'ajouter plus de paradoxe qu'il n'en existe déjà? murmura le Docteur sur un ton las.

Il était fatigué de tout cela, fatigué qu'on remue sans cesse le couteau dans la plaie. Et surtout, fatigué de se battre contre lui même, contre cette farouche envie de revoir Rose.

- Et alors? Nous sommes des Seigneurs du Temps, nous en avons le droit! Quand te rendras-tu compte que ce sont nous qui gouvernons le Temps et non l'inverse? Nous n'avons qu'à réécrire les règles. Si tu l'aimes, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche d'aller l'enlever la veille de votre rencontre? De tout recommencer, de...

- ...Risquer une nouvelle gifle de la part de Jackie.

- Pardon?

Au mot "enlever", le souvenir de la mère de Rose l'accusant d'avoir kidnappé sa fille avait ressurgi, tel un diable hors de sa boîte, faisant l'effet d'une douche glacée. Le Docteur éclata alors de rire, d'un vrai rire qui n'avait rien de triste ou d'amer. Le premier depuis qu'il était prisonnier à bord du Vaillant. Le dernier aussi, sans doute.

Le Maître s'était levé et avait reculé de quelques pas, déconcerté par sa soudaine hilarité.

- Non, Maître. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne rencontres jamais Rose. Non, vraiment pas.

L'interpellé eut un rictus. Son expression était redevenu sarcastique et ses yeux brillaient de colère, comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation.

- Je sais, Docteur. J'ai toujours eu plus de charme que toi. Elle risquerait de tomber dans mes bras.

- Je veux dire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne la rencontres jamais. Vu ce que tu as osé infliger à la Terre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te ferait, mais ça ne te plairait pas du tout.

Il en était certain: Rose se serait jetée dans la bataille et aurait lutté, qu'elle ait les moyens de la gagner ou pas. Et l'avantage n'aurait pas été forcément du côté du Maître.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Que pourrait-elle me faire?

- Tu devrais le demander à l'empereur des Daleks.

Le Maître hésita à répondre, ne sachant pas trop s'il était sérieux ou non. Cela faisait partie de ses points faibles: il avait du mal réagir lorsqu'il était pris au dépourvu.

Finalement il lança le carnet avec rage aux pieds du Docteur, comme un enfant piquant sa crise.

- Bon. Comme tu veux. Puisque tu refuses mon aide, reste là et observe ce que je fais subir à cette planète si chère à tes cœurs. Regarde-la sombrer, et toute l'Humanité avec elle!

Il quitta précipitamment le pont, le bruit des tambours se faisant soudainement plus fort à l'intérieur de sa tête. Les quatre coups lancinants, qui l'avaient accompagné toute sa vie et qui le martelaient sans cesse...

_ Toc, toc, toc, toc. Toc, toc, toc, toc. Toc, toc, toc, toc... _

Le Docteur se baissa avec difficulté pour ramasser le carnet et le déposa sur ses genoux. Puis il plia le dessin en deux avant de le glisser précautionneusement à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que Martha accomplisse la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Ainsi tout redeviendrait normal, effaçant les atrocités commises par le Maître. Et il dirait quelque chose de très important à son ancien ami. Trois mots, qu'il gardait en lui depuis très longtemps et qu'il lui ferait entendre, que ce dernier le veuille ou non.

_ Je te pardonne. _

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur - Je viens de découvrir que j'adore mettre le Docteur dans des situations difficiles. Je dois avoir l'esprit aussi tordu que le Maître. <p>


	5. Chapter 5  HAUNTED

** Chapitre 5 **

Disclaimer - Tous les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement - Cela se situe en saison 4.

Note de l'auteur - Après Martha et le Maître, c'est au tour de Donna de faire un tour dans ma fic. Épisode en deux parties.

Pour tous ceux à qui l'anglais donnent de l'allergie: "haunted" signifie "hanté".

* * *

><p>Après leur rencontre quelque peu mouvementée avec le célèbre écrivain Agatha Christie, le Docteur avait proposé à Donna de l'emmener sur la planète Bagdashi, dont les habitants, selon ses dires, étaient chaleureux et accueillants.<p>

- Sky palace? Serait-ce un palais flottant dans les nuages?

- Plutôt un gigantesque vaisseau servant de lieu de loisirs aux plus huppés des Bagdashites. Mais à part ça, il est vrai qu'il a la forme d'un palais, donnant l'impression de sortir tout droit des contes des Mille et une nuits. Après tout, leur culture ressemble assez à celle du Moyen Orient à l'époque de...

Donna laissa le Docteur soliloquer, beaucoup moins intéressée par l'étude des civilisations comparées que par la perspective d'un tourisme constructif: faire des emplettes, siroter un cocktail local, et pourquoi pas rencontrer un homme charmant qui ne contredirait aucun de ses propos... Bref, profiter de vacances en bonne et due forme, sans les hurlements et les monstres cachés dans l'ombre.

Mais voilà, elle voyageait avec le dernier Seigneur du Temps, un véritable aimant à problèmes ambulant...

Lorsque le Tardis se matérialisa dans la section 87-C03 sensée être le quartier des bazars, ils trouvèrent la place vide et silencieuse.

- Pitié, Docteur. Dites-moi que nous avons atterri un dimanche.

- Désolé.

- Je m'en doutais. Et je suppose que vous n'avez aucunement l'intention de repartir avant d'avoir découvert ce qui est arrivé aux gens?

Le Gallifréen se contenta de la regarder avec un grand sourire, auquel Donna répondit par un "molto bene" prononcé à mi-voix.

* * *

><p>Une demie-heure plus tard...<p>

- Dooocteuuur! Ils nous rattrapent!

- Je sais, Donna! Courez!

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, imbécile!

- Alors courez plus vite!

Ils tentaient d'échapper à une meute d'aliens reptiliens en longeant les couloirs du vaisseau qui constituaient un vrai dédale. Ils finirent par trouver refuge dans un local de surveillance dont ils refermèrent la porte juste sous le nez d'une de ces créatures.

Pendant que le Docteur bloquait le mécanisme d'ouverture à l'aide de son tournevis sonique, Donna lui demanda, toute essoufflée:

- Pourquoi ces Aka...

- Les Alkalagaks.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi ont-ils paralysé tous les gens du palais?

C'était ce qu'ils avaient découvert en arrivant dans un parc artificiel, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt: des milliers de personnes inertes, paralysées par l'enzyme sécrétée par les Alkalagaks. Ces derniers avaient disposé leurs victimes comme...

- Pour s'amuser, répondit laconiquement le Docteur.

- En paralysant les gens?

- Oui, et jouer à la poupée avec.

Comme Donna ouvrait de grands yeux, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle, il crut bon d'ajouter:

- Ce sont des enfants, Donna. De très jeunes enfants ayant échappés à la surveillance de leurs parents. Ils l'ont fait sans malice.

- J'aurai vraiment tout vu: des bambins lézards de deux mètres de haut! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Vous avez un plan pour nous sortir de là, j'espère?

- Rejoindre le Tardis, dit le Docteur tout en observant les écrans de surveillance. Envoyer un signal aux parents qui doivent être sans doute à leur recherche... Et le tour sera joué.

- Il y a juste un problème, monsieur le génie. Il n'y a qu'une seule issue et ils sont devant.

Pour toute réponse, le Docteur indiqua du regard une grille rectangulaire qui ornait l'un des murs.

- Non mais vous plaisantez. Vous voulez vraiment passer par le conduit d'aération?

- C'est ça ou la porte.

Donna regarda d'un air chagriné les dimensions assez modestes de la grille puis poussa un soupir résigné.

- Autant en finir le plus vite possible... Vous y allez en premier, Docteur?

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi il fixait sans ciller l'un des écrans, avec une expression bizarre que Donna ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

- ...Docteur?

_ Ces jours-ci, je sens ta présence, Rose. _

_ Derrière chaque vitre, chaque miroir, chaque écran que je croise, ta silhouette se dessine avant de s'estomper tel un mirage. Trop fugace pour que je puisse la saisir, cependant je ne peux me résoudre à l'ignorer. Où que j'aille, tes appels me suivent, tes pas résonnent derrière moi. _

- Docteur!

_ De cet autre monde, essaies-tu de te frayer un chemin pour venir me rejoindre, Rose? Es-tu en train de me chercher, passant sans relâche d'une réalité à une autre? Chose impossible, espoir insensé, je le sais. Pourtant... _

- Eh oh, l'homme de l'Espace!

- Quoi?

- Vous êtes dans la lune, ma parole!

- Oh, pardon. Je pars devant, bien sûr. Et vous me suivez. Allons-y! 


	6. Chapter 6  HAUNTED

** Chapitre 6 - suite **

Après quelques dizaines de contorsions et pas mal de jurons étouffés...

Le conduit d'aération débouchait sur une sorte d'esplanade. Quatre des Alkalagaks en avaient fait leur terrain de jeu et semblaient jouer au "un deux trois, soleil" version alien.

Cachés derrière une grande colonnade, Donna chuchota pour ne pas attirer leur attention:

- Le Tardis est par où?

- Par là, fit le Docteur sur le même ton. Mais avant, avez-vous votre portable sur vous?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Je vais les prendre en photo. Ça facilitera les choses si je l'inclue dans le message que j'enverrai. Les parents reconnaitront tout de suite leur progéniture.

Elle se mit à fouiller les poches de sa veste, sans succès. Alors elle essaya les autres, pour trouver finalement le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Tenez.

Elle tendit l'appareil sans regarder le Gallifréen, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet aux bambins brailleurs. Mais comme il ne faisait pas mine de le prendre, elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il avait à nouveau ce regard perdu dans le vague. On aurait dit qu'il tendait l'oreille pour écouter quelque chose qui n'était plus là.

- Bon sang de bonsoir, jura-t-elle tout bas, excédée. Vous recommencez!

- N'avez-vous rien entendu?

- Si vous parlez de ces petits monstres qui prennent les humains pour des jouets...

- Non. J'ai cru...

Il hésita avant de murmurer de façon presque inaudible.

- J'ai cru entendre sa voix...

_ Mon instinct me souffle que nos routes se croisent sans cesse... Et que nous nous manquons sans cesse. Est-ce un simple hasard? Ou est-ce l'Univers qui nous en empêche, tout comme il nous a séparés, toi et moi? Un chassé-croisé qu'il nous impose, pour une quelconque raison ou par simple cruauté... _

_ Tel un fantôme tu me hantes, Rose. Au point d'en devenir fou. Et si tel est bien le cas, c'est une folie trop douce pour que je veuille m'en défaire. Alors... _

- Vous allez bien, Docteur? demanda Donna, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ces temps-ci elle le trouvait distrait et quelque peu absent: il semblait toujours préoccupé par... quoi? Que lui arrivait-il?

Il eut alors un sourire assez étrange, qui mit Donna mal à l'aise, lui rappelant que son ami était un extraterrestre âgé plus de 900 ans et non un humain comme les autres.

Sans un mot, il leva le téléphone et prit quelques clichés.

_ Attache-toi à mes pas, Rose. _

Le bruit attira l'attention des Alkalagaks, qui arrêtèrent leur jeu et se mirent à humer l'air. Recherche qui ne tarda pas à être couronnée du succès.

_ Et que ta voix me suive, où que j'aille. _

- Mission accomplie! s'exclama le Docteur sur un ton exagérément joyeux, que Donna trouva parfaitement déplacé dans de telles circonstances. Retournons au Tardis!

_ Afin que je puisse sentir ta présence, jour après jour, quitte à en perdre la tête. _

Il attrapa la main de Donna et l'entraîna dans une course effrénée en direction du quartier des bazars, qui heureusement se situait juste à côté de l'esplanade.

_ Puisque c'est là l'unique moyen de te garder près de moi... _

Lorsque les portes du Tardis se refermèrent sur eux, les mettant en sécurité, Donna se laissa glisser à terre, complètement lessivée.

- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire du baby-sitting pour les enfants aliens.

_ Hante-moi, Rose Tyler. _

* * *

><p>Et le soir tomba...<p>

L'esplanade était pleine à craquer de Bagdashites qui buvaient, mangeaient et dansaient... En un mot, qui faisaient la fête.

Les parents Alkalagaks étaient repartis avec leur progéniture, après s'être humblement excusés et avoir fourni les antidotes pour tous les habitants. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Assis près d'une fontaine, les deux voyageurs du Temps profitaient d'un repos bien mérité, dégustant un boisson local fortement corsé. Donna se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça: elle venait de voir des reptiles humanoïdes de cinq mètres de haut lui courber la tête pour demander pardon, et maintenant elle buvait un délicieux cocktail à la banane. Il ne manquait plus qu'un beau gosse pour compléter le tableau.

Puis son regard croisa celui du Docteur, qui leva son verre en souriant.

Rectification: il ne manquait plus qu'un beau gosse humain...

Deux serveurs, un homme et une femme, s'approchèrent d'eux, tenant chacun un plateau chargé de victuailles.

- Quelque chose vous ferait-elle plaisir, chers hôtes?

Donna eut un large sourire, bien plus absorbée par les traits charmeurs du jeune homme que par les petits gâteaux qu'il proposait. Quand au Docteur, il choisit une tartelette sur le plateau de la femme. Alors qu'il la remerciait, celle-ci le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui lança sans préambule d'une voix pouvant être entendue de lui seul:

- Vous allez la retrouver.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Celle qui s'est perdue au loin. Elle va revenir. Alors vous serez amené à faire un choix: entre son bonheur et le vôtre.

Elle avait débité ces paroles à toute vitesse, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas.

- Que la grâce de Bagdaya soit sur vous.

Puis elle s'éclipsa parmi la foule, sans laisser le temps au Docteur de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il regarda longuement son verre avant de le vider d'un trait. Soit. Des prophéties sibyllines et des avertissements énigmatiques, il en avait l'habitude. Il saurait y faire face.

La voix de Donna, qu'il qualifiait faute de mieux d'expressive, le tira de ses pensées.

- Quelle est notre prochaine destination, homme de l'Espace?

Il se tourna vers son amie affectionnée, dont les joues légèrement colorées montraient qu'elle était à son troisième cocktail.

- La planète Minuit! Et cette fois, je vous promets un voyage sans histoire.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur - Plus j'écris, plus j'ai l'impression de faire passer notre très cher Docteur pour un cinglé, légèrement obsédé sur les bords. A tous les fans que cela offusquerait: je vous demande pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! (l'auteur s'enfuit) <p>


	7. Chapter 7  SAUVE  MOI, ROSE

** Chapitre 7 **

Disclaimer - Tous les personnages de "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement - Cette épisode se situe à la fin de la saison 4 et se déroule dans le monde parallèle.

Note de l'auteur - Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai été choquée lorsque le Docteur a laissé Rose sur cette plage en compagnie de son double. J'avais envie de le secouer comme un prunier et de lui crier "trahison!". Je sais, j'ai besoin de me faire soigner...

Une épisode en trois parties, dont vous me pardonnerez la longueur: c'est celle-là que j'avais en tête depuis le début, en commençant ma fic.

* * *

><p><em> Au bord des larmes, Rose regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être, qu'elle n'avait cessé de chercher à travers une multitude de réalités, et qui une fois retrouvé, s'apprêtait à l'abandonner là, dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il la quittait, comme il avait quitté Sarah-Jane et tant d'autres. <em>

_ - Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire? fit-il sur un ton plein de mélancolie. _

_ Et elle sut que jamais il ne prononcerait à haute voix certains mots qu'elle espérait de lui depuis si longtemps. _

_ Désemparée, elle se tourna alors vers l'autre homme, celui qui était physiquement semblable au Docteur, qui prétendait avoir les mêmes pensées et souvenirs que lui, et qui disait vouloir passer le restant de sa vie - de son unique vie - à ses côtés. _

_ - Et toi, Docteur? Quelle était la fin de cette phrase? _

_ Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille... _

Les yeux de Rose s'ouvrirent dans le noir.

Inutile de consulter le réveil. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait de ce rêve qui lui faisait revivre les événements d'il y a trois mois.

Le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Rose songea au fait que tout était fini: jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. Il était parti et l'avait laissée en arrière, seule. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais pour elle, c'était tout comme.

Car "il" n'était pas "lui"... Pas exactement.

Lentement elle s'assit sur le lit et ramena les genoux contre la poitrine, avant d'y enfouir le visage.

Un sanglot étouffé coula de ses lèvres, brisant le silence de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Celui que certains connaissaient sous le nom de John Smith - un nom commun pour quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas du tout - considérait gravement le problème épineux qui se posait devant lui. Car rien dans ses souvenirs qui remontaient pourtant à plus de 900 ans d'existence ne le préparait à faire face à un choix aussi difficile.<p>

Alors... Mousse ou gel?

Après une longue hésitation, il finit par jeter son dévolu sur la mousse achetée la veille, délaissant le gel coiffant que les réclames ne cessaient d'en vanter les mérites.

Eh oui, voilà ce qui le tourmentait chaque matin depuis qu'il était devenu en partie humain: s'occuper de ses cheveux. Un Seigneur du Temps n'en avait pas besoin, lui: il suffisait de les laver, de les brosser et ils tenaient tout seuls, dans le style voulu. Une particularité exclusive des Gallifréens, qu'il regrettait au plus haut point.

Sa toilette matinale achevée, il se prépara un petit-déjeuner composé de cornflakes et de banane qu'il mangea seul. Bien obligé, puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'appartement qu'on lui avait attribué depuis qu'il travaillait pour Torchwood.

Il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Mais Rose ne s'était pas encore remise de la séparation avec l'autre Docteur et gardait une certaine distance entre eux. Ses cœurs, ou plutôt son cœur saignait devant son refus de s'ouvrir à lui, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait osé la forcer à le faire, alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. C'était le numéro de Jackie. Il le laissa sonner un bon moment, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de jouer aux abonnés absents. Il aimait bien Jackie, seulement elle n'arrêtait pas de le presser avec des phrases du genre "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire le premier pas? Qu'une autre fin de monde vous tombe dessus?". Ah, les mères... Avec elles, c'était toujours la même histoire.

La sonnerie persista, et il dût se résoudre à décrocher le téléphone.

- Bonjour, Jackie. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous entendre de si bon matin?

Ignorant totalement le léger sarcasme qui teintait sa voix, elle lui annonça que Rose avait disparu en plein milieu de la nuit. Qu'elle avait emporté quelques affaires, mais par contre laissé son portable. De sorte qu'il était impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle le sommait de faire quelque chose pour remédier rapidement à la situation, sinon...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il. Je vais vous la ramener.

- Vous savez où elle est allée?

- J'ai une petite idée, fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il enfila à toute vitesse un costume - bleu, évidemment - et des converses d'un blanc immaculé. Puis il allait se précipiter vers la sortie lorsqu'une pensée l'arrêta dans son élan.

Il n'avait plus le Tardis! Comment allait-il se rendre en Norvège? Que faisaient les humains dans un cas pareil? Sauter dans une voiture et louer un avion? Non, ça devait plutôt être le contraire: sauter dans un avion et louer une voiture ensuite...

Ah, vivre en humain... Quelle plaie, parfois!

* * *

><p>Darlig Ulv-Stranden. Autrement dit la Baie du Méchant Loup.<p>

C'est là, à l'endroit où un chapitre de leurs vies s'était achevé, que le Seigneur du Temps à moitié humain retrouva Rose. Elle était debout sur la plage, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent.

Lorsqu'il vint se placer silencieusement à ses côtés, elle se mit à parler sans même tourner la tête, comme si elle s'était attendue à son arrivée.

- J'ai cru devenir folle de chagrin quand j'ai été séparée de lui...

La voix de Rose sonnait creuse, et ses paroles, chargées d'une infinie tristesse, semblaient se perdre en mer, au fil des vagues.

- Deux années de séparation durant lesquelles je n'étais ni vivante ni morte... A chercher un moyen de le rejoindre à tout prix... Si le canon dimensionnel a été construit, c'est uniquement parce que Pete craignait que je ne commette quelque acte désespéré.

Il ne dit mot. Rose ne s'adressait pas à lui, pas vraiment. C'était une sorte de monologue intérieure qu'il se contenta d'écouter, son coeur se serrant à chacune de ses phrases.

- J'ai erré, allant de monde en monde. Et j'ai vu, j'ai vu une Terre en ruine, des hommes asservis par une race d'une cruauté inimaginable, des populations entières décimées par un fléau qui n'avait même pas de nom... Et les ténèbres qui s'approchaient, prêts à tout engloutir sur son passage.

Comment avait-elle fait pour tenir le coup? C'était la question qu'il se posait, surpris et peiné qu'elle ait eu à passer par tant de terribles épreuves. Sans doute parce qu'elle était Rose Tyler: simple humaine, mais aussi tellement, tellement plus. Après tout, n'avait-il pas affirmé haut et fort, devant le Diable en personne, que s'il y avait un être en qui il croyait dans tout l'Univers, c'était elle?

- Puis le miracle se produit: un miracle appelé les Daleks! Je le retrouve en pleine Tempête. Les planètes dans le ciel, la mort qui rôde partout et lui, au milieu de tout cela, il me sourit, comme si nos retrouvailles avaient plus d'importance que le désastre universel planant au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai vraiment cru à ce moment là que je comptais réellement pour lui, que tout allait recommencer, comme avant...

Elle serra les poings et un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il affichait, pour mieux me dire adieu ensuite? Une dernière symphonie qu'il m'offrait en guise de consolation, afin de me faire lâcher prise plus facilement.

Et elle ajouta d'une voix défaite, qui n'était plus qu'un simple murmure:

- Il aurait au moins dû avoir le courage de me dire en face qu'il s'était lassé de moi...

Le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. L'espoir était mort, et elle aussi.

Il lui adressa alors la parole, avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Regarde-moi, Rose.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Il retint un instant sa respiration à la vue de son visage ruisselant de larmes. La voir dans une telle détresse lui était insupportable.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai chuchoté à l'oreille?

La fin de la phrase que l'autre Docteur avait refusé de prononcer...

- Tu m'as dit...

- Je t'ai dit...

Ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris, avant de reprendre à nouveau ensemble:

- ...Que tu avais besoin de mon amour pour vivre.

- ...Que j'avais besoin de ton amour pour vivre. 


	8. Chapter 8  SAUVE  MOI, ROSE

** Chapitre 8 - suite **

Du bout des doigts, il essuya avec une infinie douceur les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Ces mots, Rose, ne sont pas seulement les miens. Ce sont aussi les siens. Les nôtres.

- Tu dis ça juste pour me consoler.

- Non, je le dis parce que c'est vrai. Et je vais te le prouver.

Il commença à fouiller ses poches et à en sortir tout un tas de bric-à-brac aussi divers que varié: une boussole, un recueil de poèmes de W., une tablette de chocolat aux noisettes...

- Voyons, où l'ai-je mis?

Rose le regarda faire, médusée, ses pleurs subitement taris. Ses poches étaient toujours plus grandes à l'intérieur! Et que pouvait-il bien fabriquer avec un canard en plastique jaune qui faisait coin-coin? Si elle avait encore quelques doutes à propos du fait que lui et le Docteur soient la même personne, au moins elle était sûre d'une chose: il était tout aussi givré que l'autre!

Il finit par extirper un carnet d'un bleu Tardis, qu'il lui remit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

- Des lettres que j'ai... que lui... enfin, que nous avons écrites pour toi. Les originales sont restées à bord du Tardis, mais je les ai fidèlement retranscrites, pensant que tu étais en droit de les lire.

Puis avec une rage soudaine, il ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en marmonnant d'un air gêné.

- Argh... Personne n'était sensée les lire, ces lettres. Et dire qu'elles sont passées entre les mains du Maître, de Donna... Et je crois que même Martha y a jeté un coup d'oeil, quand j'avais le dos tourné... Ah, vraiment, c'est beau d'avoir des amis. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour votre vie privée!

Les lettres du Docteur... pour elle?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la tête vide de toute pensée, elle ouvrit le carnet...

* * *

><p>Assise sur les sables, Rose voyait défiler au fil des pages la vie qu'avait eu le Docteur après leur séparation: ses joies, ses souffrances, ses regrets... Certains passages la faisaient sourire, d'autres pleurer. Il y avait même un qui la faisait rougir.<p>

Mais ce qui ressortait surtout de tous ces écrits, c'était l'amour immense, bouleversant que le Gallifréen portait en elle, à tel point qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Alors... Pourquoi?

Puis elle arriva à la dernière missive...

_ J'ai refermé les portes du Tardis et je m'y suis appuyé, les cœurs en ruine. _

_ Je t'avais perdue de nouveau... Un sacrifice consenti de ma part, qui ne le rend pas plus supportable pour autant. _

Rose leva la tête, incrédule, vers celui qui à quelques pas de là attendait silencieusement qu'elle ait fini sa lecture.

- La dernière lettre... Elle est impossible. Elle a été écrite après!

- C'est vrai.

- Alors comment...?

- Lui, c'est moi. Et je suis lui. Nous partageons plus qu'une apparence, nous avons la même âme. C'est pour ça que ses pensées et ses sentiments me parviennent, bribe par bribe, quand je suis endormi... Alors tu n'as pas à douter de la véracité de ce que cette lettre contient.

- Tu peux toujours le sentir? Est-ce qu'il va bien?

- ...Il va toujours bien. Tu devrais le savoir, non?

D'accord, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Oh, Docteur...

_ Pourtant, il le fallait. C'était une nécessité, afin de te préserver de moi, mais aussi, de me préserver de toi. _

_ Te préserver de moi, du danger que je représente, puisque j'en suis un, bien plus grand et terrible que ne le seront jamais les Daleks. Car tu vois, malgré sa soif de pouvoir et sa folie, Davros avait raison sur un point: je transforme ceux qui me côtoient. _

_ Ce n'est pas voulu de ma part, mais les faits sont là et je ne peux les nier. _

_ Martha Jones, qui aurait dû être un médecin occupé à sauver des vies, n'hésitant pas à faire menace de bombes nucléaires... _

_ Sarah-Jane Smith, une journaliste pleine d'entrain, se promenant avec une prisme étoilée, prête à en faire usage si le besoin est... _

_ Jack, ancien agent du Temps, petit escroc du... Mauvais exemple. Jack est une catégorie à part. _

_ Tu me diras sans doute que leurs actes étaient dictés par la volonté toute légitime de protéger l'Humanité. La vérité est qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû être amenés à faire un choix aussi effroyable. C'est mon fardeau, le mien, et non celui de toutes ces personnes qui auraient joui d'une vie paisible s'ils ne m'avaient pas rencontré. _

_ Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, Rose. Que tu deviennes une arme ou pire encore dans le but de me protéger. Tu t'y es déjà risquée avec le Méchant Loup. Non, plus jamais ça. _

_ Car la prochaine fois, il se pourrait que tu perdes définitivement ton âme humaine, alors que c'est elle qui te rend aussi précieuse à mes yeux... _

_ Rose Tyler... Te rencontrer est la première chose, la seule chose de bien qui m'est arrivée depuis la destruction de Gallifrey. Et pourtant, il me faut me préserver à tout prix de toi, dont la présence à mes côtés est un péril bien plus mortel que n'importe lequel de mes ennemis. Car si jamais il arrivait que tu perdes la vie alors tu es avec moi... _

_ J'ai laissé tellement de morts sur mon chemin. Certains que j'ai provoqués, d'autres que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Et il y a ceux qui se sont sacrifiés à ma place: Astrid Peth, le petit Rattigan, Jenny, River Song, l'hôtesse dont j'ignore le nom, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres encore. Ma vie n'est qu'un emprunt, qui n'a été possible qu'en hypothéquant les leurs. Et si jamais, Rose, ton nom devait s'ajouter à cette liste... _

_ Imagine le ravage que ta disparition provoquerait en moi, moi qui n'ai pas hésité à assassiner mon propre peuple sous le coup de la colère. L'Univers se verrait alors confronté à un être assoiffé de vengeance, armé du savoir et du pouvoir de la race la plus ancienne du Temps, capable du pires sévices envers ceux qui auraient osé porter la main sur toi. Et tu ne serais plus là pour m'arrêter. _

_ Voilà pourquoi je me devais t'éloigner de moi... et moi de toi. _

_ Qui aurait cru... Qui aurait cru qu'une simple terrienne de neuf siècles mon cadet prendrait une telle place dans mes cœurs, que je préfèrerais me damner plutôt que de voir lui arriver le moindre malheur... _

_ J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage de te garder près de moi... D'avoir fui loin de toi, pour me réfugier dans ma solitude... _

_ Ma chère, très chère Rose... _

* * *

><p>Le carnet tomba des mains de Rose qui se leva d'un bond. Et ce fut l'explosion.<p>

- Pourquoi! hurla-t-elle face à l'homme qui s'était laissé agripper par le devant de sa chemise sans faire le moindre geste.

Imbécile de Docteur, crétin de l'espace! Lui et sa fichue manière de vouloir tout endosser à la place des autres. Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps, alors à toi le bonheur et à moi tous les malheurs de l'Univers...

Le pire, c'était qu'à présent elle comprenait la raison de son geste et qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

- Il aurait dû me dire tout cela en face, ragea-t-elle. Au lieu de me servir l'excuse bidon comme quoi tu avais besoin d'être surveillé! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me mette devant le fait accompli sans la moindre explication? Pourquoi essaie-t-il toujours de me protéger contre mon gré?

- Te serais-tu laissée faire s'il t'avait expliqué?

- Non! fit-elle, les dents serrés. Mais au moins, je ne me serais pas sentie trahie. Et je... je ne...

Ses mains glissèrent sans force de la chemise qu'elle retenait fermement depuis tout-à-l'heure.

- ...Je ne l'aurais pas haï. 


	9. Chapter 9  SAUVE  MOI, ROSE

** Chapitre 9 - suite **

Haïr autant qu'elle avait aimé...

Ces trois derniers mois durant lesquels elle s'était crue abandonnée, ses sentiments avaient connu un crescendo constant: d'abord elle s'était sentie idiote, ensuite bafouée, puis profondément blessée... Pour finir, une sourde colère s'était installée en elle, la rongeant à petit feu.

La raison lui soufflait que le Docteur avait dû agir pour son bien. Mais quand on avait le coeur en lambeaux, il devenait difficile de raisonner avec sa tête.

Elle l'avait donc haï...

- Il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour t'expliquer tout cela. Et puis...

Il avança une main hésitante vers l'une des mèches vagabondes de Rose. Il entreprit de la caresser timidement avant de la renvoyer derrière son oreille.

- Ce n'était pas un simple prétexte, tu sais. Je suis réellement dangereux. Enfin, je crois.

Elle avait parlé et il l'avait écoutée. Maintenant, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

- Un humain avec tout le savoir d'un Seigneur du Temps... Sais-tu ce que cela implique? C'est de disposer le pouvoir le plus dévastateur de l'Univers sans rien pour le freiner.

Rose considéra l'homme qui se tenait devant elle: le même visage, les mêmes expressions, et le même regard. Oui, ce même regard tourmenté qui voyait ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir.

- N'avoir qu'une seule vie, qui durera tout au plus quelques dizaines d'années... Avec une vraie mort à la clé, sans possibilité de me régénérer. Et rien pour m'en distraire, puisque les étoiles sont hors de ma portée. Qui sait ce que cette crainte de mourir pourrait me pousser à faire dans l'avenir?

Que ressentait un oiseau privé des ses ailes? Que ressentait un Seigneur du Temps privé de son Tardis... et de son quasi-immortalité?

Rose se mordit les lèvres. Comme elle avait été aveugle: trop préoccupée par ses propres peines, elle avait préféré de ne pas voir que lui aussi, il souffrait.

- J'ai perdu toutes mes repères, et je ne sais plus quel sens donner à ma vie. Et le temps file comme du sable entre mes doigts.

Il fixa ses mains comme s'il y voyait les heures, les minutes et les secondes s'écouler, goutte à goutte, pour disparaître dans le néant.

- Je comprends un peu mieux à présent pourquoi les hommes se montrent si égoïstes, parfois. A se ficher du sort du monde pour ne penser qu'à sa propre personne. C'est parce que leur temps sur terre est compté...

Sa voix était empreinte d'une telle mélancolie que Rose ne tint plus. Elle s'élança et le prit dans ses bras.

- Oui, Docteur. Nos vies sont courtes, tellement courtes. Et c'est pour cela que nous sommes capables du pire... mais aussi du meilleur.

Docteur... Elle l'avait appelé Docteur. A l'exception du premier jour, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas l'appeler ainsi, en tournant ses phrases de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de le nommer. Pour lui, l'entendre à nouveau prononcer son nom, c'était la lumière au bout du tunnel.

- Comment faites-vous? souffla-t-il. Comment faites-vous, vous les humains, pour vivre avec cette peur au quotidien?

- Nous nous accrochons les uns des autres, tels des enfants perdus que nous sommes. Et nous faisons comme si demain n'allait jamais arriver.

A son tour il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Rose et la serra fortement contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser partir.

Puis une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres: quatre mots, un seul vœu.

- Sauve-moi, Rose Tyler.

* * *

><p>Il enfouit son visage dans sa longue chevelure dorée, et tout en humant ce parfum vert pomme qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, il lui murmura d'une voix rauque:<p>

- Sauve-moi comme tu l'as déjà fait tant de fois. Sauve-moi de cette peur qui me ronge, de cette solitude qui m'effraie.

N'allait-elle pas le repousser? Pour elle, n'était-il pas après tout qu'une pâle copie de l'autre?

- Sauve-moi, Rose, en me laissant t'aimer...

Il l'attira encore plus contre lui, au risque de l'étouffer.

Il sentit passer un vent de défaite lorsqu'elle se dégagea avec douceur de son étreinte. Bien sûr. Qu'avait-il donc espéré?

Mais elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Au contraire. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle déclara avec gravité.

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour vivre...

C'est vrai. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, n'est-ce-pas? Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de lui...

- Moi aussi, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, mon Docteur.

Avec la douceur d'une brise d'été, les lèvres de Rose effleurèrent les siens: ni trop profond, ni trop léger. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour un baiser de tendresse.

Comme il demeurait interdit, elle esquissa une petite moue charmante, pleine d'espièglerie.

- Et moi qui croyait que ça te ferait plaisir... Je suis vexée. Tout de même, cela remonte à trois mois la dernière fois qu'on s'est embra...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, ses lèvres happées par celles du Docteur. Un long baiser s'ensuivit, un baiser de ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, avec toute la passion et la fougue qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais il y avait aussi ce côté désespéré de deux êtres esseulés qui finissent par se rencontrer au bout d'une longue errance.

Ce n'est lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à court de souffle que leurs lèvres se descellèrent, sans toutefois s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

- Celui d'il y a trois mois ne comptait pas vraiment, dit le Docteur avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai, admit Rose. Et ceux d'avant non plus. Soit je n'étais qu'à moitié consciente, soit j'étais possédée par une entité extraterrestre.

- Nous avons toute la vie devant nous pour nous rattraper.

Un autre baiser. Puis ils restèrent enlacés, sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Pas besoin d'être un Seigneur du Temps pour en avoir deux, n'est-ce-pas? Il suffisait qu'ils soient ensemble.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter, murmura Rose, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

_ Je te le promets, Rose. _

- Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver seule. Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle fois cette abîme qu'est la solitude.

_ Moi aussi, Rose. Moi aussi. _

Leur étreinte se fit plus étroite. Et tandis que le vent se mettait à souffler autour d'eux, comme jaloux de leur union, Rose et le Docteur chuchotèrent l'un à l'autre.

- Je t'aime, mon Docteur.

- Je t'aime, Rose.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur - C'est tellement de la guimauve que j'ai eu la chair de poule durant tout le temps de l'écriture. Brrr! Cette épisode a été écrite en écoutant "s'éteindre avec la lune". Si vous voulez l'écouter, tapez BEIGE CHUNO OST sur le YouTube. Je trouve la mélodie sublime, et les paroles aussi, sauf que vous ne les comprendrez pas. Pour ceux que la traduction intéresse: faites-moi signe par PM! <p>


	10. Chapter 10  REQUIEM POUR TEN

** Chapitre 10 **

Disclaimer - Tous les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement - Cela se passe durant les épisodes spéciaux. Spoiler sur "Water of Mars" et "The End of Time".

Note de l'auteur - Je le trouve fascinant lorsque ce cher Docteur se laisse tenter par le côté obscur de la force. Il est d'un charisme renversant, à se prendre ainsi pour une quasi-divinité, c'est à frémir... Euh, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi?

* * *

><em> LE SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS VICTORIEUX A TORD... <em>

Les flocons tombaient en silence, couvrant de sa blanche étole la froide nuit d'hiver. Le Docteur adorait la neige, surtout que celle d'aujourd'hui marquait un tournant décisif dans sa vie: il avait sauvé de la mort le commandant Adelaide Brooke. Pour la première fois, il avait changé l'un des points fixes de l'Histoire.

_ Ce n'est que maintenant que je le réalise, Rose. _

_ Que le Temps m'appartient. Que j'en suis le maître. _

_ Pourquoi me comporter comme ces joueurs qui doivent constamment s'inquiéter de la décision de l'arbitre? Je suis seul sur le terrain! Toute ma race s'est éteinte, en emportant avec eux tout ceux qui étaient en mesure de m'imposer des limites ou de me dicter des règles. Et j'ai l'entière liberté d'en écrire de nouvelles, ou même de les supprimer, si le besoin se fait sentir. Qui m'en blâmera? Qui m'en empêchera? _

_ Je suis l'Autorité Suprême. Rien ni personne n'est au-dessus de moi. _

Il se mit à marcher en direction du Tardis, laissant de profondes empreintes sur le sol immaculé. Ses pas étaient ceux d'un être habité par une absolue certitude. Inflexible. Impérieux. Implacable. La marche majestueuse du dernier Seigneur du Temps, libre de toute entrave, persuadé de détenir l'ultime vérité et capable d'agir en conséquence.

Modifier l'Histoire à sa guise. Remodeler la Réalité selon sa volonté. Choses impensables pour un Docteur survivant. Pas pour un Docteur victorieux.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû renoncer aussi facilement à toi, Rose. J'ai trop vite baissé les bras. _

_ Car j'ai enfin compris que je n'avais pas à accepter la mort comme une fatalité. _

_ Peut-être est-il encore temps? D'aller te chercher, et te garder auprès de moi pour toujours? Car rien n'est impossible pour moi, plus maintenant. _

_ J'ai le pouvoir de te donner la jeunesse éternelle, s'il le faut. _

_ J'ai le droit de t'offrir l'immortalité, si je le veux. _

_ Tu l'as fait avec Jack. Pourquoi pas moi? _

_ T'avoir près de moi, sans craindre de te perdre un jour... C'est une faveur qu'on ne peut me refuser. J'ai tant fait, tant sacrifié pour maintenir l'intégrité de cet Univers. Il ne peut me reprocher, n'est-ce-pas, de vouloir à présent un peu de bonheur pour moi-même? Et si c'est le cas... _

_ Alors qu'il aille au diable. Il n'a pas son mot à dire. Il ne peut plus m'arrêter dorénavant! _

Une détonation.

Le bruit n'était pas bien grand, ténu même, étouffé par les murs de l'immeuble. Pourtant le Docteur sursauta avant de se retourner, haletant, comme s'il avait été atteint d'une balle en plein coeur.

L'Univers venait de donner sa réponse.

* * *

><em> IL FRAPPERA QUATRE FOIS... <em>

- Je suis en vie...

Le Docteur se le répéta encore une fois, incrédule.

- Je suis toujours en vie!

Il rit, sans même penser à se relever. Il avait survécu aux Quatre Coups annoncés par la prophétie! Il avait infléchi le destin!

Tac, tac, tac, tac.

Il tressaillit.

Tac, tac, tac, tac.

Lentement il laissa son regard dériver vers le caisson de verre.

Tac, tac, tac, tac.

Le vieil homme lui fit un signe de la main, avec un sourire tout timide, inconscient de ce que son geste représentait.

Tac, tac, tac, tac.

Wilfred Mott, le grand-père de Donna.

L'homme qui n'avait aucun besoin d'être là. L'homme qui avait été plus une gêne qu'autre chose.

Mais c'était aussi l'homme qui l'avait retrouvé en à peine une matinée, alors que d'autres attendaient des siècles avant de le croiser.

Il aurait dû comprendre à ce moment-là. Que cet homme, sous ses dehors des plus ordinaires, était celui qui avait été choisi par le destin pour être à cette place, en cet instant fatidique. Pour son malheur.

_ Une seule erreur. Une seule petite erreur et voilà, la sentence tombe, sous la forme d'un vieillard qui risque de mourir si je ne le sors pas de là. J'ai résisté au Maître, j'ai survécu au retour du Gallifrey, pour finalement tomber sur... lui. Ha! Ne trouves-tu pas cette situation d'une drôlerie presque navrante, Rose? _

_ Qu'est-il allé faire là-dedans, déjà? Il a pris la place d'un des scientifiques de Naismith, c'est ça? Et pourquoi donc? Personne ne lui a demandé de jouer au héros! _

_ Je pourrais le laisser là, je devrais le laisser là... Non, je ne peux pas le laisser là! _

_ Oh, Rose... Que dois-je faire? _

Tandis que Wilfred lui demandait avec une calme dignité de l'abandonner, le Docteur tempêta, furieux:

- Il fallait que vous entriez là-dedans! Il fallait que vous alliez vous enfermer dans ce truc!

_ Une vie contre une autre. _

_ Mais la mienne vaut infiniment plus que la sienne. Lui n'est qu'un vieil homme qui a fait son temps, qui peut mourir d'une année à l'autre même si je le sors de là aujourd'hui. Alors que moi, moi, je pourrais en faire tellement plus, tellement plus! Ce n'est pas juste, non! _

_ Il n'a pas la moindre importance. Un détail insignifiant. Ce n'est qu'un être humain, après tout. Un humain! Alors que je suis un Seigneur du Temps! Le dernier! _

De sombres pensées l'agitaient, ses cœurs oppressés par ce qu'il ressentait comme une profonde injustice. Dans un accès de désespoir, il envoya valdinguer les objets qui se trouvaient sur une table, tout près de lui.

Pendant un court instant, il considéra les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

_ Un humain. Un simple être humain. Comme toi, Rose. Comme Martha, Donna, Jack, Sarah-Jane... Et pourtant, ça ne vous a jamais arrêtés de risquer vos vies pour moi. _

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- J'ai vécu trop longtemps...

_ Cela suffit. _

_ De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. Dés l'instant où j'ai renoncé à toi et que j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre de nouveau compagnon, le chemin était tout tracé pour me conduire là. _

_ Qui sait ce que j'aurais provoqué comme désastre, à parcourir sans relâche l'Espace et le Temps, sans personne à mes côtés, tel un feu follet incapable de s'arrêter... _

_ Il est temps que ça cesse. _

En voyant le Docteur s'approcher d'un pas décidé du caisson dans lequel il était enfermé, Wilfred supplia d'une voix tremblante:

- Non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça!

_ Wilfred. L'homme qui me disait qu'il aurait une pensée pour moi chaque fois qu'il regarderait les étoiles. L'homme qui n'a pas hésité à affirmer qu'il serait fier d'avoir un fils comme moi. L'homme sans qui Donna ne serait jamais venue au monde. _

_ Prendre sa place est, je pense, une sortie digne d'un Seigneur du Temps... N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Rose? _

D'une voix lasse, mais d'où toutes doute et colère s'étaient envolées, le Docteur déclara avec sérénité:

- Wilfred, laissez-moi cet honneur... 


	11. Chapter 11  REQUIEM POUR TEN

** Chapitre 11 - suite **

_ TOUTE CHANSON DOIT FINIR UN JOUR... _

Il n'avait pas pu résister. En retardant la régénération autant qu'il pouvait, il était venu contempler pour la dernière fois celle avec qui la présente incarnation avait commencé, celle avec qui elle désirait finir.

Rose Tyler.

Que ce soit avant ou après leur rencontre, elle était toujours la même: enthousiaste, prête à croquer la vie à pleins dents. Fraîche comme la rosée et aussi malicieuse qu'une enfant. Toutefois elle n'avait pas encore dans les yeux cette lueur particulière que seuls ceux qui côtoyaient l'impossible de près pouvaient avoir. Mais cela n'allait pas tarder à changer.

_ Pour toi, tout ne fait que commencer. _

_ Pour mon ancien moi aussi, qui te rencontrera d'ici quelques mois dans les sous-sols du grand magasin. Il te prendra par la main et te dira de courir, sans savoir à quel point ce geste bouleversera sa vie. _

_ Si seulement je pouvais inverser le sablier de ma propre ligne temporelle. Et tout recommencer. _

Appuyé contre le mur, il regarda la jeune femme monter les escaliers avec toute l'entrain de ses dix-neuf ans. Une image qui se superposa à toutes les autres la concernant, qu'il gardait précieusement en mémoire. 

_ Je me souviens de la première fois que tu m'as vu avec ce visage. Choquée, tu t'es cachée derrière l'une des structures arborescentes du Tardis. Tu avais peur de moi, me soupçonnant d'être un alien qui aurait pris la place du vrai Docteur. (1) _

_ J'ai peiné à te convaincre du contraire. Ta doute et ta réticence me faisaient mal. Car les sentiments que mon ancien moi ressentait à ton égard étaient tellement forts qu'ils m'avaient été transmis intacts, malgré la régénération. Je t'aimais, comme lui t'avait aimée. _

_ Si tu savais... J'ai eu encore plus peur que toi: que tu me quittes, que tu me laisses seul avec le Tardis. Mais une fois que tu as compris que malgré la transformation je restais le même Seigneur du Temps farfelu qui t'avais emmenée voir les étoiles, tu es restée. Avec le sourire. _

Il gémit. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. L'énergie régénératrice qu'il avait réprimée tant bien que mal courait dans ses veines comme un feu purificateur, impatient de brûler chaque cellule de son corps afin de le faire renaître.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il s'arracha du mur pour se diriger en direction du Tardis. Il titubait, ses pas mal assurés laissant une trace erratique dans la neige.

_ Tu as gardé ce même sourire tout au long de notre voyage. Devant le loup garou. Devant les Cybermens. Tu ne l'as pas perdu, même quand tu as su que tu n'étais pas la première, et que tu ne serais peut-être pas la dernière. _

_ Et moi... J'ai regardé avec effroi mon amour pour toi qui ne cessait de grandir, de s'intensifier. Car je savais que surviendrait tôt ou tard notre séparation, et que ce jour-là mon âme souffrirait mille morts. _

_ Et cela a fini par arriver... _

Ses membres ne le soutenant plus, il tomba. Son corps donnait l'impression de brûler et ses cœurs battaient d'un rythme irrégulier, prêts à se rompre. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se lève, qu'il rejoigne le Tardis. Il ne pouvait se régénérer ici.

Seuls les étoiles assistaient en silence à l'agonie du Seigneur du Temps. Les hommes continuaient leur sommeil paisible et rêvaient en paix, tandis que celui qui les avaient sauvés maintes fois luttait contre la souffrance qui le paralysait.

Sans personne pour le relever. Sans personne pour le soutenir.

Personne? Pas tout à fait.

Malgré sa vision brouillée, il aperçut le Ood Sigma qui l'observait à quelques pas de là.

- Nous allons chanter pour vous, Docteur. L'Univers va chanter pour vous aider à vous endormir.

La sensation de douleur reflua, telle une marée qui se retire, lui donnant le répit nécessaire pour se relever et de marcher d'un pas douloureux jusqu'aux portes du Tardis.

_ La régénération m'attend. _

_ Un autre moi apparaîtra: nouveau visage, nouvelles règles... et nouveaux sentiments. _

_ La dernière fois, ta présence avait influé sur le processus, permettant une certaine continuité entre la précédente incarnation et moi. Mais cette fois... _

_ Je sens que ce sera différent. Ma personnalité sera submergée par une nouvelle, et se dispersera dans la mer de la conscience sans laisser de trace. Toutes mes joies ainsi que mes peines se trouveront atténuées, pâlies, de sorte que "je" puisse prendre un nouveau départ. _

_ Mais je ne veux pas... _

La clé tourna dans la serrure et il se retrouva enfin à l'intérieur. D'un geste lent, il ôta son manteau et le lança sur le côté. Le nouveau "lui" n'en aurait certainement pas besoin.

Ses mains s'entouraient déjà d'une aura lumineuse, signe que le processus de la régénération avait atteint le point du non-retour. Dans un dernier effort de volonté, il actionna le Tardis, projetant le vaisseau dans la quiétude de l'espace.

_ Je ne veux pas, Rose. _

_ Que mes sentiments pour toi perdent de leur éclat. Qu'ils deviennent comme de vieux photos souvenirs, que "je" considérerai d'un oeil égal. Jusqu'à ce que les années passent et qu'ils finissent par tomber dans l'oubli, t'effaçant de la mémoire. _

_ Je ne veux pas... _

_ Je... _

Ses idées se brouillaient, noyées sous les vagues de l'énergie régénératrice. Juste avant que tout ne sombre dans une lumineuse inconscience, une dernière pensée franchit ses lèvres, emportée par des myriades de particules dorées.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller...

* * *

><em> LE CHANT TOUCHE A SA FIN... <em>

_ MAIS L'HISTOIRE, ELLE, N'EST JAMAIS TERMINEE. _

* * *

>Note de l'auteur 1 - La scène (1) fait référence à l'épisode de 7 minutes tournée pour "Children in Need" et qui se situe juste avant "Christmas Invasion".<p>Note de l'auteur 2 - J'ai décidé que si le Docteur ne voulait pas partir, c'etait à cause de Rose. Que voulez-vous... Je ne suis pas encore guérie de mon obsession TenRose.

Mes hommages à Ten, qui reste pour moi LE Docteur.

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à rédiger une petite épilogue. Ahahah... Mais je n'ai pas d'idée! 


	12. Epilogue

** Épilogue **

Disclaimer - Tous les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.

Avertissement - Cela se situe dans la saison 5, avant que Rory ne rejoigne le Tardis.

Note de l'auteur - Je ne suis pas encore habituée à Eleven et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien saisi le personnage.

Merci à Idontwanttogo, qui m'a fourni l'idée du départ pour cette épilogue.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Docteur?<p>

En brandissant un petit carnet noir, Amy surgit dans la salle de pilotage, où le Gallifréen était occupé à effectuer quelques réglages sur la console du Tardis, comme à sa bonne habitude.

- Il est écrit dans une langue bizarre, poursuivit-elle en le feuilletant. Je croyais que votre vaisseau...

Elle fut interrompue par le Docteur qui le lui arracha pratiquement des mains. Elle le regarda, surprise: il semblait profondément irrité.

- Ne touche pas à ça. On ne touche pas à mes affaires sans ma permission. Et puis d'ailleurs, où l'as-tu trouvé? Je pensais que tu étais en train de dormir!

Elle plissa les yeux, intriguée par son attitude. Elle l'avait déjà vu énervé ou en colère - il était du genre assez soupe au lait - mais cette fois-ci, son irritation apparente cachait mal son embarras, éveillant ainsi la curiosité de la petite écossaise.

- C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que j'aille dormir. Moi, je m'ennuyais. J'attends toujours de visiter une planète, vous me l'aviez promis!

En fait, elle se fichait royalement de leur prochaine destination. Peu importe où ils allaient, pourvu qu'elle puisse voyager avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Elle le trouvait fascinant, bien plus fascinant qu'un millier de planètes réunies.

- Oui, Amy. Quand tu te seras reposée. Cela fait près de 24 heures que tu es debout et ce n'est pas très recommandée pour une jeune humaine. Alors j'insiste: va dormir.

- Vous êtes pire que ma tante!

- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Allez!

Elle battit lentement en retraite, comme une petite fille obéissante qu'elle n'était pas. Mais juste avant de sortir de la salle, elle se retourna pour lui lancer sur un ton plein de sous-entendu.

- Ce ne serait pas votre journal? Relatant toutes vos passionnantes aventures en tant que baroudeur de l'espace...

- Amy!

Elle abandonna le terrain, avec un petit rire amusé. S'il croyait qu'elle allait renoncer comme ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil! Elle allait le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne satisfaction. Si cela lui permettait de mieux le connaître, elle ne reculerait devant rien.

Après le départ d'Amy, le Docteur considéra pensivement le carnet, caressant d'un geste distrait la couverture en cuir. Rose lui manquait... encore. Contrairement à ce que croyait sa précédente incarnation, la régénération n'avait pas suffi à effacer ce sentiment de manque qu'il éprouvait face à son absence. Ce n'était pas juste: nouveau visage, nouvelles règles... Mais toujours les mêmes émotions!

- Rose Tyler, soupira-t-il. Tu es et resteras ma plus redoutable adversaire...

Il se mit à tourner les pages, en haussant les sourcils à certains passages qu'il trouva quelque peu grandiloquents. Son ancien lui s'épanchait trop, surtout sur les sentiments de culpabilité, de désespoir, etc. etc.

Peut-être qu'il devrait en corriger quelques uns... Et pourquoi ne pas écrire une nouvelle lettre à sa chère Rose? Cela lui servirait de thérapie, permettant de combler un peu ce vide qu'il ressentait toujours...

_ Ah, non! Il est hors de question que tu touches à une seule de ces lignes! _

- Quoi?

_ Et ce n'est pas ta Rose! Tu ne l'as même jamais vue! _

Interloqué par cette voix venue de nulle part, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien de matérielle: elle était à l'intérieur de sa tête. Allait-il, tout comme le Maître, se mettre à entendre des bruits qui n'existaient pas? Ce serait plus qu'inquiétant!

Mais peut-être était-ce l'écho de son double humain avec qui il avait gardé un lien psychique? Ce serait tout lui, ça, de se montrer jaloux pour un rien.

Soudain, il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de voir Rose de ses propres yeux, de ses yeux actuels, tout beaux, tout neufs. Ce ne serait guère difficile: projeter son hologramme dans le monde parallèle et l'observer discrètement, sans annoncer sa présence. Il pourrait ainsi constater de visu si elle menait une vie heureuse avec son autre lui.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un soleil qu'il pourrait faire exploser, sans qu'il y ait de conséquence néfaste pour le reste de l'Univers...

* * *

><p>Il la trouva quelque peu changée. Évidemment elle était toujours aussi belle et radieuse, mais elle donnait également l'impression d'avoir mûrie, grandie en quelque sorte. Cela se ressentait à chacun de ses mouvements et gestes: plus posés qu'auparavant, ils ne montraient plus ce petit côté impatient que certains adultes gardaient malgré leur sortir de l'adolescence.<p>

Et le sourire qui illuminait son visage... S'il avait un peu perdu de sa fraîcheur innocente, il gagnait en ce charme mystérieux que seule une femme sûre d'elle-même pouvait arborer. Une arme plus que redoutable, qu'elle était en train d'user sans le moindre scrupule sur l'autre Docteur qui semblait d'une humeur plus que maussade.

- Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi nous devons aller à ce déjeuner, grommela ce dernier.

Tout en arrangeant d'une main experte la cravate à rayure de son compagnon, Rose répondit d'une voix raisonnable.

- Parce que c'est ce que font des gens normaux, mon Docteur. Quand des amis vous invitent...

- Justement. Ce ne sont pas les miens, pas plus que les tiens. Ce sont ceux de Jackie. Et elle va encore m'exhiber devant eux comme si j'étais une trophée.

- Va falloir t'y faire. C'est sa manière à elle de te montrer son affection.

- Ah, ces humains... Je ne comprendrai jamais le fonctionnement de leur esprit.

- Une race à laquelle tu fait partie, à présent. Et puis...

Avec une spontanéité qui le prit de court, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage dangereusement du sien.

- M'aurais-tu aimée autant si je n'étais pas humaine?

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, au point de se toucher... Puis avec un petit rire en tout point diabolique, elle déposa un baiser retentissant sur sa joue avant de se dégager et de s'enfuir en direction du restaurant de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Je t'attends à l'intérieur!

Avec une mine assez déconfite, l'abandonné la suivit un moment du regard avant de murmurer:

- Quinze à rien.

Puis il se retourna vers le coin de l'immeuble où le Docteur s'était réfugié pour observer toute la scène.

- Tu peux sortir maintenant.

C'est ce qu'il fit, guère étonné de la perspicacité de son double. Ce dernier - devait-il l'appeler John? - le regarda de la tête au pied en haussant un de ses sourcils, avant de s'arrêter sur le noeud papillon qui ornait son col.

- Je constate que tu te rajeunis de plus en plus, au fil des régénérations.

- Hé! N'en rajoute pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'exerçais dessus un contrôle quelconque. Si c'était le cas...

- Tu serais roux, à l'heure qu'il est.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, effaçant pendant un court moment la différence physique qui existait entre eux.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas pour que nous parlions de tes cheveux que tu as pris la peine de brûler tout un soleil, je suppose. Que fais-tu là?

Que répondre à ça? Qu'il avait simplement envie de la voir de ses propres yeux, avant de tourner définitivement la page? Ce "définitivement" lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Définitivement? Non, pas encore. Pas tout-à-fait. Impossible.

- J'ai déjà ce que j'étais venu cherché, préféra-t-il éluder.

- Tu voulais t'assurer qu'elle était heureuse, sans doute. Que craignais-tu? Tu as tout fait pour qu'elle le soit. Et j'ai tout fait pour, aussi.

Oui, le Docteur avait tout fait pour que cela arrive. Mais alors, pourquoi ce pincement aux cœurs de voir Rose trouver le bonheur auprès de son double?

Il tenta de dissiper cette pointe de jalousie en adoptant un ton moqueur.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Tout de même, ce "sauve-moi"... J'ai trouvé que tu en faisais un peu trop.

Évidemment, se dit John, le lien psychique fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Pas étonnant que l'autre ait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé sur la plage. Les sentiments avaient été assez exacerbés, ce jour-là...

- Nous avons une certaine image à préserver, bougonna le Docteur. De quoi avons-nous l'air, maintenant? Je me sens tout ridicule!

John haussa à nouveau les sourcils: il n'y avait pas que son physique qui avait rajeuni apparemment, son âge mental semblait également en avoir pâti. Il crut bon alors de remarquer sur un ton laconique.

- De toute façon, tu l'es déjà, avec ce nœud papillon.

- Quoi! Ça au moins, c'est cool! Ce n'est pas comme tes converses!

- Eh oh, je ne te permets pas!

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la puérilité de leurs attitudes. Et cela aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps, si l'hologramme ne s'était pas mis à clignoter, signifiant que leur temps touchait à sa fin. Le Docteur retrouva alors tout son sérieux.

- Veille sur elle.

- Comme toujours.

- Ah, et à l'avenir, évite de hurler dans ma tête à l'improviste. C'est très... perturbant.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Hein?

Surpris, le Docteur allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans le Tardis. Fin de transmission.

* * *

><p>Les pieds sur la console du Tardis, le Docteur réfléchissait à cette voix qu'il avait entendue à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comme ça, son double ignorait de quoi il parlait? Pourtant il était absolument certain d'en avoir reconnu le ton. A moins que...<p>

Etait-ce une manifestation de sa précédente incarnation? Il trouva cette pensée absurde. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Son ancien "lui" ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole comme s'il était une entité indépendante!

- Est-ce que je souffrirais d'un dédoublement de la personnalité?

Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Un autre Seigneur du Temps psychopathe après le Maître. Super! L'Univers ne s'en relèverait pas.

Son regard tomba sur le carnet qui traînait sur la console. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne cachette pour le ranger. Tous ceux qui passaient dans le vaisseau finissaient par l'avoir entre les mains, c'était à se demander si le Tardis ne le faisait pas exprès pour le taquiner. Ou bien peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de montrer que lui aussi, il n'oubliait pas Rose...

En tout cas, ça commençait à devenir gênant. Comme il l'avait dit tout-à-l'heure à son double, il avait une image à préserver, et certaines de ces lettres ne le mettaient pas particulièrement en valeur.

Et à nouveau, l'idée qu'il valait mieux en corriger quelques unes lui traversa l'esprit.

_ J'ai dit: pas touche! _

Il se leva d'un bond de son siège et regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre sa précédente incarnation.

Peut-être que pour une raison inconnue son ancienne personnalité avait pris corps dans son esprit... Mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait à l'intérieur de sa tête!

- Toi, tu vas me ficher la paix! Et retourner gentiment avec tous les autres...

- Docteur?

- Ahah!

- Ah!

L'interpellé et l'interpellant avaient crié en même temps, se surprenant l'un l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de hurler comme ça? Vous m'avez fait peur!

- Ah, c'est toi, Amy!

- Bien sûr que c'est moi! A qui attendiez-vous donc?

* * *

><p><strong> Fin <strong>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur - L'idée que le "fantôme" de Ten hante Eleven en le rendant encore plus marteau qu'il ne l'est déjà me plaisait. Imaginez la pagaille que ce serait si tous les anciens Docteurs faisaient de même.<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire jusqu'au bout mes petites délires. A bientôt - j'espère - dans de nouvelles fics! 


End file.
